Borelands of Clondavaddog (Donegal, Ireland)
There are presently two known branches of the Borland family of Clondavaddog (or Clondevadock), County Donegal, Ireland, that have migrated to the United States. John Boreland appears to have been the first emigrant, followed by John's nephews Robert, William and Mark (most likely the sons of John's brother "Archibald" Boreland). Both families first settled in Pennsylvania. There is an additional William Boreland who immigrated to the United States from Clondavaddog. It is unclear how this William connects at this point, so he is listed as a third family. Based on the DNA results of one of Mark Boreland's descendants, the family is of haplogroup E1b1b1, and (along with the Boreland family of Ballymoney/Kilraughts) descends from the Borlands of Strathclyde, Scotland. Donegal Freehold Poll of electors 1760-75 The earliest official record to date of Borelands in Clondevadock /Clondevaddog is in the 'Donegal Freehold Poll' of electors 1760-75. This lists several Borelands, John and Archibald registered in Moris (nowadays known as Moross) and Robert in Ballymagaghy (Tamney/Tawny) nearby in 1761. William and '''Andrew '''registered in 1768 in Moris (Moross). All of them were Freehold tenants of Thomas Norman of Glengolan. In 1796 these five plus Daniel, Mark, James and Isabella are listed on the Spinning Wheel entitlements list. Many of the early Clondevaddog Borelands have the same names as the sons of John and Rachael of Kilraughts creating conjecture that, they had moved to the Parish of Colndevaddgg in Fanad in Donegal. After after 10-15 years most of their young sons emigrated to the USA and parents also. Two, James and Mark married local McCoach neighbours and also a Thompson neighbour who also emigrated. It is apparent that many of the Boreland young men in Moross emigrated to the USA in the late 1770s to 1800. After their Exodus, two of their small holdings in Moross were later listed as owned by their relatives Robert and Samuel from the two Tamney (Tawny/Tamenacht) farms. Some married Moross neighbours McCoach and Thompsons who also emigrated. The other Borland descendants who remained had several farm holdings in Tamney/Tawny. Cloughfin/Loughlane, Aughadrennagh, Knockbrack, Springfield and South Ballymagaghy, which are still mostly farmed by Borlands today and the Moross farms passed down via local female marriage lines. "Archibald" Boreland of Clondavaddog The following chart represents the descendants of "Archibald" Boreland of Clondavaddog, whose name has not been proven, but rather reconstructed through the names of Sarah Boreland's children. Note that none of the listed children have been proven to be siblings, but based on naming patterns, family histories, immigration patterns, and common McCoach marriages, the following tree is believed to be mostly accurate: *Archibald Boreland (b. circa 1740, given name based on names of daughter Sarah Boreland's children, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog) (and Listed on the Donegal freehold of electors 1660-75) **Andrew Boreland (Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog) **Robert Boreland (b. 1767 Donegal, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog, m. Ireland, Jane, arrival 1820 USA, r. 1821 Salem, Westmoreland, Pennsylvania, USA, c. 1830 Salem, r. 1831 Wayne, Armstrong, Pennsylvania, d. 15 Dec 1850 Wayne) ***William Borland (b. 1803 Donegal, m. 19 Mar 1831 Pennsylvania, Margaret Gartley, d. 1874 Wayne) ****Robert Borland (b. 1832, d. before 1840) ****John W. Borland (b. 1833) ****Mary Jane Borland (b. 1834) ****George G. Borland (b. 1836, d. 1895) ****William P. Borland (b. 1839, d. 1905) ****Robert J. Borland (b. 1840, d. 1909) ***Robert Borland ***James Borland ***John Borland **James Archibald Boreland (b. circa 1770, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog, m. Elizabeth McCoach) ***James Boreland (b. 27 May 1802 Tamney, Clondavaddog) **William Boreland (b. circa 1785, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog, m. Mary Ann Burns, arrival 1820 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, c. 1820, 1830, 1840 Salem, Westmoreland, d. 1849 Westmoreland) ***Margaret Boreland (b. circa 1809 Antrim, m. 3 Jun 1830, Westmoreland, William Moore) ***Robert Boreland (b. circa 1812 Antrim, arrival 1820 Philadelphia, m. Nancy Montgomery, c. 1850, 1860, 1870, 1880 Salem) ****Mary Christy Borland (b. circa 1852 Pennsylvania, c. 1860 Salem) ***Eliza Boreland (bet1815&1820-?) ***Isabelle Boreland (c1818-?) ****Mary A. Alcorn (c1845-?) ****Martha A. Alcorn (c1854-?) ***James Boreland (1820-1899) ****Agnes Cline Borlin ****Amelia Anna Borlin ****Katherine Klingensmith Borlin ****Lucy Bigelow Borlin ****Mary Margaret Borlin ****James Buchanan Borlin *****James Eastham Borlin *****Mary Caroline Borlin *****Albert Reamer Borlin *****Alfred Adrian Borlin *****Agnes Pauline Borlin ****Hannah Lucinda Borlin ****Jacob Reamer Borlin ****Minerva Caroline Borlin ****Sara Melissa Borlin ****Albert Still Borlin ***Elizabeth Jane Borlin ***Mary Ann Boreland (c1825) ****William Franklin Adair (c1851-?) ****Mary E. Adair (c1853-?) **Mark Boreland (b. circa 1775, m. 17 Feb 1795 Clondavaddog, Martha McCoach, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog) ***Moses Howard Boreland (b. circa 1796 Clondavaddog, arrival 1825 Pennsylvania, USA, m. Pennsylvania, Sallie Taggart, c. 1850, 1860, 1870, 1880 Allegheny, Pennsylvania, d. 11 Nov 1883) ****Mark Borland (b. 16 Dec 1827 Pennsylvania, m. Pennsylvania, Elizabeth Jane Peterson, c. 1870, 1880 Monongahela, Washington, Pennsylvania, d. 13 Jul 1893 Pennsylvania) ***** ***** *****Ida M. Borland (b. Oct 1858 Pennsylvania, c. 1880, 1900, 1910 Monongahela) *****Sallie Borland (b. circa 1861 Pennsylvania, c. 1880 Monongahela) *****Charles Diehl Borland (b. circa 1865 Monongahela, c. 1880, 1910 Monongahela, m. Monongahela, Elsie McCoy, c. 1920 Pittsburgh, Allegheny, d. 1945 Monongahela) ******William C. Borland (b. circa 1913 Pennsylvania, c. 1920 Pittsburgh, 1930 Monongahela) ******Virginia Borland (b. circa 1914 Pennsylvania, c. 1920 Pittsburgh) ******Jane McCoy Borland (b. 6 Mar 1915 Pennsylvania, c. 1920 Pittsburgh, m. John Lockwood Morrison, d. 8 Dec 2000 Waltham, Middlesex, Massachusetts, USA) ******Charles Borland (b. circa 1915 Pennsylvania, c. 1920 Pittsburgh, 1930 Monongahela) *****Bessie E. Borland (b. Nov 1866 Pennsylvania, c. 1880, 1900, 1910 Monongahela) *****David Hunter Borland (b. Mar 1871 Pennsylvania, c. 1880, 1900, 1910, 1920 Monongahela) ****Jane P. Borland (b. circa 1830 Pennsylvania, c. 1880 Allegheny) ****Joseph H. Borland (b. circa 1852 Pennsylvania, c. 1880 Allegheny) ***Elizabeth Boreland (b. 4 Oct 1803 Moross, Clondavaddog) ***Mark Boreland II (b. 11 Mar 1809 Moross) **Sarah Boreland (b. circa 1795, m. 31 Mar 1818 Clondavaddog, George McCoach) ***James McCoach (b. 4 Jul 1820 Glenfanet, Clondavaddog, d. 24 Sep 1863 Glenfanet) ***Nancy McCoach (b. 8 Sep 1822 Glenfanet) ***Archibald McCoach (b. 14 Feb 1825 Glenfanet) ***Isabella McCoach (b. 15 Feb 1827 Glenfanet) ***George McCoach (b. 25 Mar 1833 Glenfanet) John Boreland of Clondavaddog *John Boreland (b. circa 1745 Donegal, m. USA Catherine Montgomery) **John Borland (circa 1770 Pennsylvania, m. 1790 Martha Hutchinson, d. 1817 Pennsylvania) ***Jane H. Borland (1791-1846) ***Catherine Borland (1793-1868) ***Samuel Hutchinson Borland (1796-1837) ***Esther Borland (1799-1881) **Archibald Borland (b. 27 Feb 1774, Margaret McKim, d. 24 Aug 1840 Ferguson, Centre, Pennsylvania) **Andrew Borland (b. circa 1774 Pennsylvania, m. Margaret Huston) ***Andrew Borland (b. 15 Apr 1812 Pennsylvania, m. Elizabeth, d. 13 Apr 1873) ****James Borland (b. circa 1843) ****Adam Borland (b. circa 1845) ****Elizabeth Borland (b. circa 1853) **Mary Borland (b. 10 Sep 1776 Pennsylvania, m. James Glenn, d. 12 Feb 1847) ***John Glenn (1800-1867) ***Jane Glenn (1801-1870) ***Alexander Glenn (1803-1881) ***Catherine Glenn (1805-1870) ***Margaret Glenn (1806-1876) ***Mary Ann Glenn (1810-1870) **James Borland (b. circa 1778, m. Peggy McBridge) **Isabella Borland (b. circa 1782, m. Robert Porter) **William Borland (b. 1783, m. Margaret D. Kinter, d. 1829) ***Archibald Borland (b. 1817 Pennsylvania, d. 1866) ***Sarah Borland (b. 1820) **Martha Borland (b. circa 1784, m. Robert Glenn) **Jane Borland (b. circa 1786, m. 1806 William Thompson) ***William F. Thompson (1808-1889) ***Moses Thompson (b. circa 1810 Pennsylvania, married Mary I., c. 1880 Centre, Pennsylvania) ****Annie Thompson (b. circa 1851) ***Robert W. Thompson ***John Borland Thompson (1812-1888) ***James Thompson (1818-1877) Additional William line *William Boreland (b. circa 1774 Ireland, Irish Flax Growers 1796 Clondavaddog, m. Mary Magdalene Harrold) **John Campbell Borland (b. 8 Apr 1800 Indiana, Pennsylvania, m. Rebecca, c. 1850 White, Indiana, Pennsylvania, d. 16 Sep 1879 White) ***James Borland (b. circa 1845) **Elizabeth Borland (b. 1802 White, m. William Allen Beatty, d. 1843) ***Mary Ann Beatty (b. circa 1827) ***Sarah Beatty (b. circa 1829) ***Jacob Alexander Beatty (1830-1858) ***William Borland Beatty (1832-1895) ***Reubens Beatty (b. circa 1834) ***Nancy Beatty (b. circa 1837) ***Robert Milton Beatty (b. circa 1842) **Catherine Borland (b. circa 1804, m. 1826 Thomas Allen, d. circa 1878) **William Henry Borland (b. 10 Jan 1807, m. Sarah A. Alford, d. 19 Nov 1882) ***Hiram A. Borland ***James Alford Borland ***Mary Anne Borland ***William Wallace Borland ***Lawson Green Borland ***Sarah Minerva Borland ***David Milton Borland ***John McCracken Borland ***Christopher Columbus Borland ***Royal Sheldon Borland ***Melisssa Jane Borland ***Amanda Melvina Borland **Sarah Borland (b. circa 1808) **Nancy Borland (b. circa 1809, m. Robert B. Beatty, d. circa 1863) ***Sarah Beatty ***Mary Anne Beatty ***Rebecca Beatty ***Eizabeth J. Beatty ***Daniel M. Beatty ***William Beatty ***Martha Beatty **Christopher Borland (b. 1812, m. Jane Miller, d. 1898) ***Mary A. Borland ***Charlotte Borland ***James A. Borland ***William H. Borland Other Borleand Flax Growers of Clondavaddog The following Borlands appeared on the 1796 Irish Flax Growers list, and have not yet been integrated into either of the above trees: *Daniel Boreland *Henry Boreland *John Boreland *Isabella Bosland (sic) See also *Category:Boreland in Ulster category:surname in place *Clondavaddog Category:Resided in Clondavaddog Clondavaddog